The Sleepwalking King
"The Sleepwalking King" is the second segment of the one-hundred and eleventh episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 17, 2017. Summary During a sleepover at the Royal Castle, Doc discovers the Wicked King has been sleepwalking. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Lucinda Clare as Queen Amina Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Better Bedtime Steps Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: A sleepover in the Royal Land castle. I feel like a pretty princess. Stuffy: I can't wait to tell ghost stories. Chilly: Ghost stories? Stuffy: Don't worry, Chilly. We'll only tell the best and scariest kind. Chilly: Oh! Um, well... I just remembered that I left my, um... nose back at the hospital. Better go get it. Doc: Chilly, I see your nose right there on your face. Stuffy, why don't we save the ghost stories for another time? Stuffy: Okay. You got it, Doc. Doc: (After Chilly shrieks) Chilly? Lambie: What is it? Doc: What's wrong? Chilly: Ghost. It was a ghost! Oh, the ghost left me these buttons. And... Oh, they're really nice. Stuffy: Let me get this straight. So you were hunted by a niceness ghost. Chilly: Ah! Niceness ghost! Doc: There's no such thing as ghost. Lambie: Maybe you were having a bad dream. Chilly: (Stammering) But... the buttons. Hallie: Could they just be extra buttons of yours, sugar? Lambie: Yeah. You usually keep some buttons in your hat. Chilly: Yeah, that's true. Doc: Everything's okay, Chilly. I'll tuck you in. Lambie: And I'll provide goodnight cuddles. Chilly: Oh, thanks, Lambie. Thanks, Doc. Doc: First the buttons, and now the king waking up outside. There's something odd going on around here. Chilly: (Shrieks) The niceness ghost. I knew it. There it is. It's so pale! (Gasp) And it's yelling at me! Lambie: No, Chilly. That's just your reflection. Chilly: Whew! Another close call. Doc: I still don't think we're dealing with a ghost. But I'll keep an eye on things until we can figure out what's going on. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Sleepwalk King-itis *This is the 26th episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 25 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday", "Shark-Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team", "Take Your Pet to the Vet", "Stuffy & Squibbles", "Chilly's Loose Button", "Goooooal!", "Bringing Home Baby", "Night Night, Lala", "Sleepless in Stuffyland" and "Welcome to McStuffinsville". *This is the second time we see Lambie in her PJ's. The first time was in "Dark Knight". *This is the first time we see Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, The Wicked King, Sir Kirby and Queen Amina in their PJ's. *Sir Kirby enjoys taking a good, warm bath before bedtime. Gallery The Sleepwalking King Image 009.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 010.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 011.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 012.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 013.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 014.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 015.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 016.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 008.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 007.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 001.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 017.jpg 51f19e7d5d000171991dd46a45f12959dbd1acb3.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 002.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 018.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 005.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 006.jpg Maxresdefault 1004.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 004.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 019.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 022.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 020.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 021.jpg Better Bedtime Steps song.jpg Doc_McStuffins_Toy_Hospital_Better_Bedtime_Steps_-_Song_Music_Video.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 023.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 024.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 025.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 026.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 003.jpg The Sleepwalking King Image 027.jpg Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about The Wicked King Category:Episodes Category:Season 4